Jim Morales
'''Jim Morales' is the Physical Education teacher at Kadic Academy, and the campus supervisor and the health teacher. He has a love handle on his stomach and is shown to eat fairly unhealthy, but while he is overweight he is shown to be very strong in many episodes. He always has a bandage on his left cheek and tucks his trousers into his socks and wears a headband. He always wears a white t-shirt, dark sweatpants, sneakers and a red sweatshirt. Personality Jim is shown to be a man with many different character traits that change depending on the situation. On most days Jim is shown to be very strict, sometimes even bullying, and to have little tolerance to rule breakers and practical jokers. However, on the other side of the spectrum, Jim is shown to care greatly about the safety of his students in spite of his strict attitude, which is why he most likely created a lot of the new school rules such as banning students from the boiler room except in cases of emergency, not allowing the children to get trapped in the food freezer, not letting girls be in the boys' dormitory after a certain time, etc. Jim claims that he has had numerous jobs over the years, and in numerous episodes, he acts how a soldier would. During X.A.N.A.'s attacks, Jim will rarely show his fear while he is around students, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. On at least two occasions he has listened to Jeremie's instructions on what to do and risked his own life to fight against X.A.N.A.'s attacks. He prefers if his friends (including the Lyoko Warriors at one point) call him "Jimbo", which is what he claims his friends call him. However, he has officially not been made a member of the Lyoko Warriors. Biography In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1, he tells Ulrich and Yumi an embarrassing story about himself. He thinks he was brave and clever but Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Ulrich then says "Honestly, I think you would've been better not talking about it." This supposedly started the famous, "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" saying. In Teddygozilla, he yells at Milly and Tamiya for being in the tool shed, which has rusty and sharp tools. He tells them the dangers of the tools for a couple of "little girls" like them. He then grounded the two girls from attending the school dance when Milly snaps at him and throws a fit, despite Milly being the only one acting inappropriately. Twice in the series, Jim has been possessed by X.A.N.A.. The first time was in Final Mix and the second time was in Lyoko Minus One. While being possessed, Jim has shown to have super strength, super durability, super speed and leaping power, shooting lightning out of his fingertips (blue in his first possession, purple in his second possession), and the unique ability to split himself into two forms. In Final Mix, he is possessed while trying to put the students' final exams away, and ties up Jeremie in his room and electrocutes Aelita while she was on the DJ board, and pretended to take her to the infirmary, but instead took her to the Factory where he virtualized her so the Scyphozoa could steal her memory. Jeremie, however, was able to get Kiwi to get Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich to follow him back to Jeremie's room, and the group went to the Factory, where Odd and Ulrich stayed back to fight Jim, who then split himself into two to make things worse for them. He was eventually knocked out, but later got down to the lab, took brief control over the Supercomputer to manually devirtualize Odd, defeated Yumi, and attempted to attack Jeremie, but before he could do any damage, Aelita deactivates the tower, freeing Jim of X.A.N.A.'s control, and in a rare moment, doesn't pass out upon being exorcised, but loses his memory of the incident when Jeremie launches a return to the past. In Lyoko Minus One, he along with Mrs. Hertz and several other students got possessed by X.A.N.A. during a field trip, and fought with Yumi, chasing her through the woods, and eventually catched up to her where Ulrich and William luckily came to her rescue. Though they were able to beat up the possessed students, they were unable to defeat Jim and Hertz, who knocked out William and proceeded to try and kill Ulrich and Yumi, but then passed out and got released from the possession after the Forest Sector (where the activated tower lay) got deleted by a X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita. He also suffered related attacks, such as getting bitten by a X.A.N.A.-fied Kiwi and turning into a zombie in Attack of the Zombies, and going crazy by X.A.N.A. taking over the phone network and partially possessing him with a spectre in Bad Connection, though he doesn't gain any powers from this possession and maintains most of his personality other than a desire to kill Odd and Sissi. In Nobody in Particular, Jim also got possessed by Ulrich in spectre form after he accidentally got separated from his body. Here, he managed to use Jim as a way of convincing Mr. Delmas, Mrs. Hertz, and the other teachers into letting Ulrich stay in Kadic. Job at Kadic Jim is shown to be much more than just the school's Physical Education teacher, this is a list of jobs that Jim has had at the school. *He is shown to be the school's handyman, often having to use his strength to move large items and fix doors and windows. *Jim is the campus supervisor and is in charge of student discipline, and is very strict (most of the time) to students who break the rules. *Jim is shown to be the health teacher in at least one episode. *He was also the school's librarian in at least three episodes *Jim is also the school's swimming pool teacher, in Season 2. *He was the coach of the school's soccer team in one episode of Season 1. List of Jobs / Skills and Abilities Jim has claimed to have held many jobs over the course of his life. Most of these jobs he would rather not talk about. Jobs *United States Navy Seal trainer: He has said this on many different occasions. He has been shown to be a capable fighter and has held his own against a spectre. **It should be noted that there is no such thing as a "United States Navy Seals Trainer" and that means he was mostly a Drill Sargent for the Navy seals. An interesting point, however, is the fact that The Navy Seals are trained by active duty seals, meaning that Jim Morales was a Navy Seal. **When he saluted to the police officer in A Bad Turn, he gave his name, rank, and serial number. For those who are unfamiliar with the military, they are supposed to give your name, rank, and serial number when captured. *Jim speaks of his time as a volunteer test subject for space exploration in Cold War; he talks about it in the form of a story to the children. *In Final Round, Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to but he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tournament. *In Wreck Room, Jim once said he was a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been happy to talk about it for once. *Said that he was in the Canadian special forces in X.A.N.A. Awakens. *CIA, which is pretty likely given how the CIA uses special forces for their black ops missions. *NASA, as a test dummy for the space race which was not uncommon for the time period. Skills *Jim is a decent fighter for the most part in the main series and was able to hold his own for a while against a polymorphic clone. He teaches Pencak Silat classes at the school, so he is thus a master of that martial art. *Jim is shown to be an excellent shot, as evidenced by the fact that he was pretty adept at killing Kankrelats in False Start, with a nail gun. *Jim has beaten Ulrich in a one on one fight, saying to him that he still has much to learn. *Jim has trained the team for at least a week in navy seal boot camp (minus the swimming), although it looked closer to basics boot camp. *Jim is shown to be an excellent swimmer, hiker, survivalist, and any outdoor activity. *Jim is shown to have a basic idea of how the school's electrical system works, in X.A.N.A. 2.0. *Jim can also play trombone, as demonstrated when he tried to join the Pop Rock Progressives. *In spite of his pension for injury coupled with his age and physique, Jim has a surprising amount of resilience and stamina as shown when he wasn't even winded from training with the Lyoko Warriors. Relationship with the Characters Lyoko Warriors *Jeremie Belpois: In the first season, he was very suspicious of Jeremie and his friends because they kept disappearing during classes. By the end of Season 1, Jim made it his mission to find out his secret, which lead to him being fired when he accidentally injured Jeremie. Jim is shown to be nicer to Jeremie in later seasons, but not by much. In the episode I'd Rather Not Talk About It, he and Jeremie bond while hiding from X.A.N.A.'s boar and Jim inspires Jeremie to try to become stronger. *Ulrich Stern: He is Jim's favorite of the group; this is most likely because Ulrich is a great athlete and is a great soccer player. *Aelita Schaeffer: When Aelita first came into the world and the supercomputer was shut off, she fainted and Jim used his training to make sure she was safe. He has given Aelita detentions for cutting class and being up past curfew when she should be asleep in her bed, though. *Odd Della Robbia: He tends to have a love/hate relationship with Odd. He finds Odd's jokes hilarious when they aren't aimed at him, but hates the fact that he is a jokester and pranks him. Jim was upset when Odd tried to blackmail him into putting him back with his friends but later tells Jim that he won't do it, which touches Jim's heart and causes him to convince Mr. Delmas into doing it. He is shown to have a collection of Odd's tests because Odd turns them into origami. This relationship was briefly complicated with the minor arc with Jim's short film Paco, The King Of Disco. *William Dunbar: Jim is shown to be impressed with William's athletic stature, but hates the fact that he is a "bad boy" and is always breaking school rules. *Yumi Ishiyama: Jim is shown to be very fond of Yumi in most episodes, but will still be hard on her if she breaks the rules. Faculty and Staff *Mrs. Hertz and Jim have an on and off relationship. In most episodes, Jim is flirting with her, or she is flirting with him. She has threatened him on numerous occasions for what would be harassment. However, they both share an appreciation for the outdoors. *Mr. Delmas and Jim generally get along pretty well. Mr. Delmas is shown to have a good amount of faith in Jim and usually trusts his judgment, despite how he is somewhat forgetful. Mr. Delmas does fire Jim after he became sick and tired of Jim being convinced that Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were up to something, and he accidentally injured Jeremie. Students *In general **Most students either like or hate Jim. This is due to him being very tough on trouble makers. A large amount of the girls in the school love the fact that he used to be a disco dancer. Most of the younger students look to Jim for guidance when they are in danger. Jim also cares deeply about the students, and almost dies fighting the Kankrelats with a Nail-Gun in False Start. Some girl students fawn over Jim due to his previous movie role as Paco in Paco, the King of Disco. *Sissi Delmas **Jim is usually very hard on her, due to her being the Headmaster's daughter and won't tolerate any insubordination from her. However, he has shown some care for her on at least a few occasions. Etymology Jim is a diminutive of the English given name James, itself deriving from the dialectal variant of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (יעקב), which is also the origin of the name Jacob. Morales (spelled Moralès in the French version of the series) is a surname of Spanish origin, derived from the Spanish words mora, moral, or morera, all meaning mulberry. The name originally referred to people who lived near mulberry bushes. In English, "Jim" is a homophone to Gym, which is the class he teaches. Appearances Season 1 *X.A.N.A. Awakens *Teddygozilla *Seeing Is Believing *Holiday in the Fog *Log Book *Big Bug *Cruel Dilemma *Image Problem *Satellite *The Girl of the Dreams *Plagued *Swarming Attack *Just in Time *The Trap (voice only) *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Frontier *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Routine *Rock Bottom? *Ghost Channel *Code: Earth *False Start Season 2 *New Order *Uncharted Territory *Exploration *Mister Pück *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *The Chips Are Down *Marabounta *A Bad Turn *Attack of the Zombies *Ultimatum *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Déjà Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Is Anybody Out There? *Contact *The Key Season 3 *Every episode Season 4 *William Returns *Double Take *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Skidbladnir *Maiden Voyage *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Hot Shower *The Lake *Lab Rat *Bragging Rights *Dog Day Afternoon *A Lack of Goodwill *Hard Luck *Guided Missile *Canine Conundrum *A Space Oddity *Cousins Once Removed *Wrong Exposure *Bad Connection *Down to Earth *Fight to the Finish *Echoes Evolution *X.A.N.A. 2.0 *Cortex *Spectromania *Rivalry *Suspicions *Countdown *How to Fool X.A.N.A. *The Warrior Awakens *Rendezvous *Chaos at Kadic *Friday the 13th *The Codeless *An Assured Professional Future *Obstinacy *The Trap *Espionage *False Pretenses *Mutiny *Temporal Paradox *Ultimate Mission Appearances in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Fall of X.A.N.A. * Quest for Infinity Trivia *Jim collects the origami that Odd makes out of his tests, as shown in ''Final Mix''. *In the episode Straight to Heart, Jim reveals that he had blonde curly hair when he was young. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterward, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble. The show's writers did not want to use that concept after this episode. *His last name could be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to students very often. *In Contact, Thomas Romain played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, ''Natural Grandeur''. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he is voiced by Frederic Meaux. In European Portuguese, he was played by Quimbé. *In the Polish version of both the original series and Evolution, he was voiced by Robert Tondera. Galleries >> More images of Jim in Season 1 >> More images of Jim in Season 2 >> More images of Jim in Season 3 >> More images of Jim in Season 4 >> More images of Jim in Evolution Miscellaneous Why does Jim Morales have a bandage on his cheek ? ca:Jim Moralés es:Jim Morales fi:Jim Moralés fr:Jim Moralès gl:Jim Moralés it:Jim Morales ja:ジム・モラレス pl:Jim Moralés pt:Jim Moralés ro:Jim Morales ru:Джим Моралес sr:Џим Моралес Morales, Jim "Jimbo" Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:Kadic Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Jim Category:Ex-Lyoko Warrior Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity